thevampirediariesseason4fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
4x01 Growing Pains
Previously on the vampire diaries Can I ask you question? D Sure of course E If it was down to him and me and you had you had to make choice. Who'd it be? D I love him Damon and maybe if you and I had met first. E Thank you. Matt look out! E Where is she? I need to see Elena now. D I helped she needed my help. M I dont want to be a vampire Stefan. I never wanted to be one. E Klaus is dead. C So if Klaus dies . I die. T I'm surprised. You did that spell brillantly. The sprits won't be happy with you. K The sprits don't get to tell me what do anymore 4x01 Caroline's Pov I was in the woods. Then I saw Tyler. "Hey you're alive. How is this possible?" I asked. "Anything's possible." He said. Then I ran over towards him and kissed him. "I missed you too much." I said. "I missed you too." He said. We kept kissing. 1 hour later So him and i are now walking together. "So how exactly are you alive." He said. "Oh Bonnie did a spell. The spell brought me back to life." He said. "So that means that everything's going to be okay?" I asked. "We should go back and tell the others the good news." He said. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said. Then we held hands. Then I heard something. "What was that?" I asked. "It was probably nothing.You're safe as long as I'm here." He said. Then we went out of the woods on to the street. There was a car coming right towrd me. It stopped in front of me. The people in the car had tranquelizer darts filled with vervain. They shot one at me. I fell to the ground. Elena's pov. I woke up and i had no idea that I had been alive. Stefan and Damon were in my room. "Elena you're in transition." Stefan said. "Am I dead?" I asked. "No." I said. "Well there has to be a way that i could get out of this.Maybe we can talk to Bonnie. She can find a spell that can turn me back to human." I said. "There's no way out of it. You feed or you die. There's no door number three." He said. I was so angry at him. 'Damon can i talk to you?" Stefan asked. They went out of the room. Carolines pov. I woke up in a car that I had never seen before. It looked like the car was meant to lock people up. the car jolted at a complete stop. The council was outside. I saw my mom. Was she part of this? I compelled to her forget what I was. It has to be someone else behind this. In the window I saw a man I never seen before. Then I tried to hear better. "I got the prisoner. All i need is one more." He said. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." My mom said. "Don't worry the Salvaltores are easy. I'll have them in no time." He said. Oh my god their to kidnap Stefan and Damon. How do I warn them? Damon's pov We went in the kitchen. 'What?" I asked "Don't be like that. you know what happened." He said. "No i don't know what happened." I said "Okay I'll tell you what happened. Elena doesn't want this Damon." He said. "I'm just stating facts Stefan. She wants to find a way out of this. but you know that there is no way out of this. That there's no cure or spell. She's going to have to feed Stefan and there's nothing we could do about it." I said. "But you weren't there the day she looked me in the eye and told me she absoulty never wanted this." He said. "Then you should've let her die." i said. He didn't answer. "So now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo brother." I said. Jeremy's pov I knew that Elena was in her room. "Hey Elena." I said. "Hey." She said. "What are you going to about the transition?" I asked. "I asked Bonnie to do spelll. so she can turn me back into a human." She said. "Elena what if there's no way to turn back ?What if you stay like this forever?" I asked. "But it doesn't hurt to try. I only have a day before i really have to feed on someone. I don't want to do that Jeremy. I have to find a way to turn back." She said. "Come here." I said. I hugged her. "How long before it starts kicking in?" I asked. "Not long." She said. "Hope there's a way." I said before i left. The council was outside in the parking lot. She was with Pastor Young. the controlled vampire hater prepared to kill the whole vampire race. "You have no idea what you're up against." She said. "I know how to deal with him." He said. He knew that the vampires were at the Gilbert house and preapred to hunt them down. "I will need a team by my side to scare him." He said. "Of course ." He said. Bonnie's pov Jeremy and I were in the witch tomb. I wanted to find a way to save Elena's life. I didn't want her to become a vampire. But I didn't know that there was a way of saving without giving her blood. "Jeremy she's in transition. Not fully dead. Not fully alive." I said. "I need your help to do a spell. Maybe we can bring her back. I will pull from the other side." I said. "Will this kill you?" He asked. "If my magic fails to give sucess then I will." I said. "But no magic is worth killing yourself." He said. "It's to save Elena's life Jeremy. This is what she wanted." I said. "But she wouldn't want you to kill yourself." he said. "It's the only way." I said. "Come on give me your hands." I said. "No I'm not going to let you do it." He said. "Jeremy it's for Elena. If i don't. She will have to feed." I said. "Okay." He said Elena's pov I was in the living room. "Hey Stefan. Do you really think that Bonnie is capable of turning me back. Like what if Damon's right. What if there's no way out?" I asked. Then he came towards me. He cupped my face "Whatever you decide. I'm here for you." He said. Then I heard something. "Stay here I'll go check it out." He said. He was gone for awhile. So I went down stairs. "Stefan! Stefan!" I said. Then I saw police here. "Stefan!" I said. "Shh Shh." He said. Then it went black. I felt so weak. I needed blood or I will die. I woke up. I was in a cellar. "Stefan I'm dying." I said. "NO!" He said. "Stefan I don't want this. Damon's right. There is nothing we could do. I am going to die." I said. "You're not leaving me behind in all this." He said. "You told me you'd always be there." I said. "I don't want you leaving." He said. "Is it really bad as it seems or can I work through it?" I asked. "No you can work through it. Because you're strong." He said. "Who's blood should I take?" I asked "You'll take animal blood." He said. "No Stefan." I said. "Get the key." He said. We got out. But I couldn't help myself. I sucked the blood of the pastor.. "NO!" He said. Stefan took me off him. But it was already too late. He was dead. Then Caroline came around the corner. "Carline. You too." He said. Then she saw that I had blood on my mouth. "OH my god. She's not. She can't be." She said. "Meredith helped her." He said. "She'll stay here forver." He said. Caroline's pov Then we went back to the Elena's house. Then I saw Tyler through the window. i ran outside. I hugged him. I "Hey." I said. "I still don't understand how Bonnie did it." I said. "She really cares about me. Doesn't she?" I said. "About that." He said. "I didn't tell you everything." He said. "What?" I asked. "Bonnie did help me. But she helped to stay in Tyler's body." I said. "I'm not exactly Tlyler." He said. The Vampire Diaries